A Spider's Life
by CaptianKate
Summary: Oneshot! Requested by Barbacar. A day in the life of Muffet, the spider princess.


**This story idea was requested of me by Barbacar through pm. This is for you, Baracar and I hope you like it. I have never written a story in such a short amount of time before and if anyone else wants to request a story from me, I'd be happy to as long as I understand the characters and like the idea. Anywhoo, onto the story.**

A Spider's Life

Chapter 1

"Ugh."

"Hime?"

Muffet sighed before taking a hit of her cigar, causing the smell of baked goods to spread out throughout the dining room of Spider Manor. Currently, the spider princess was sitting sideways on her chair as she leaned back and let her long black hair fall back and touch the floor as she blew out the smoke at one of the spider servants who had brought out her breakfast. Currently, the menu called for a human carcass covered in spider webs so the plate that her meal sat on wasn't really useful.

"Is something wrong, your majesty?" the servant asked.

"Correcte." Muffet said, sitting up and strightening only to slouch in her chair. "Ever since we came to the surface, life has gotten so boring. We don't have humans coming through. We can't just make people spend money anymore. And my precious pet had to stay down in my lair underground!"

"Well, your majesty, you don't have any plans for today, why not go down to the underground to visit your pet and your citizens who stayed down there."

Muffet nodded as she took another hit of her spider stogie.

"That's a good idea…" she pondered before sitting up and dusting some ash over the tray and setting her cigar down. "Alright, get the cannon ready for my departure. I'll come down as soon as I finish breakfast."

The spider servant nodded before taking off in the direction of the main entrance. Muffet grinned as she waited for the doors to the dining room to close. Muffet looked at her breakfast and smirked. Usually the spiders didn't like how she ate, that was why she didn't usually let any of them see her whenever she had her meals. The spider princess stood from her chair and hunched over the wrapped up corpse, her jaw unhinging as she began to take the body into her mouth. A few slurps and a gulp later, the princess sat in her chair, licking her fingers as her jaw moved back to normal and a satisfied look crossed her face.

Standing up, Muffet grabbed her spider stogie as she walked over to the doors, taking another hit as she walked through the halls towards where her spiders had set up her cannon.

Pulling on a helmet, the spider princess held out her hand for one of her spiders to hand her the string to the cannon and as she got more comfortable in the barrel of said cannon. She usually used this method to travel, yet another thing her spiders worried about. She would always use her special cannon to launch herself long distances and sometimes, when people got on her nerves, she would launch them away until they became just a twinkle in the sky.

"Hime, are you sure you want to use the cannon to transport?" one spider asked. "We can always just use the carriage."

Muffet took a drag of her cigar before blowing the smoke at the spider.

"Just hand me the string." she said, pulling her visor down.

The spider nodded and handed her the string. Muffet smirked as she put the lit end of her cigar against the string, igniting the fuse. Dropping the string, Muffet winked at her spiders who looked at her with worry.

"Au revoir~" she said before the cannon shot her into the distance.

The whistle of wind as she flew through the air didn't bother the spider princess. She loved flying. Her magic didn't let her fly like other monsters that she knew (cough cough Sans cough cough). So she used her pretty cannon to get the same feeling she imagined would come from flying. Of course, she always stuck the landing as well.

Taking another drag of her cigar as the ground approached her fast, the spider princess did a flip before landing perfectly on the base of Mt. Ebbot. She flipped the visor of her helmet up before replacing it with a pair of specially made sunglasses suitable for her eight eyes. She tossed her helmet to the side before making her way up the mountain.

As she got to the top of the mountain, the spider girl looked down into the hole that lead to the underground. She couldn't imagine what would've happened if Frisk had fallen down this hole without their reset ability. Of course, she wasn't going to try because she'd never try not the mention she didn't have a reset ability.

Taking out a small whistle, Muffet put her cigar out before blowing into her whistle. Waiting a few seconds before jumping in, Muffet didn't worry at all about the drop due to her precious pet who now sat waiting for her.

As soon as she landed on the giant spiders back, Muffet wrapped her arms around it's neck.

"Hello, my precious! I missed you! Have the others been treating you well?" she asked.

The giant spider only purred in respond, glad to have it's caretaker back. Muffet had told her spiders who had decided to stay behind that her precious baby had to have either 2 monsters or 2 humans every day. It was surprising how the underground had kept thriving with this massive beast living in it. Of course, before they had escaped the underground, Muffet had given her precious pet baked goods instead of treating it to multiple servings of dead monsters every day.

"You've gotten quite spoiled, haven't you?" Muffet asked as her pet began carrying her through the underground, back to her lair.

The monster only purred again, not understanding a word it's master said. It only knew that it's master loved it because of the sweetness in her voice when she spoke to it.

As they approached the lair, several hundred spiders rushed forward to greet their leader, Muffet smiled and waved at them, a big smile on her face as she was flooded with love from the spiders who missed her.

"Bonjour my lovelies!" she called before jumping off her pet and lighting another cigar.

She grinned as her spiders all called out greetings to her as well as questions about the surface and asked her how her trip was.

"It's was pleasant. The surface is dull. Not nearly as fun as living down here." Muffet explained, holding a hand to her cheek and leaning her head against it. She sighed. "There's much too much open space on the surface. It's très boring."

She grinned, feeling more energetic ever since she stepped onto the base of the mountain, she began to feel more and more energy flood into her body. It was almost like greeting a old friend.

After dinner and explaining how the business was doing ever since they moved to the surface, the spider princess took her time to walk through the tunnels of the lair. She felt at home here. Of course, she had to leave in a few days, sadly. The business on the surface was too busy now so they couldn't just pack up and go back to the underground. And the underground's population was dwindling, so she knew her business would fail if she were to try to live and provide for her spiders if she were to return to the underground.

Muffet sighed before nodding to herself.

She had to keep living on the surface. None of her spiders knew how to do business like she did. They couldn't handle it if she just gave up her title to one of them. They would possibly go mad with stress.

Of course, Muffet knew that she made it look easy. She made a mental note to visit Frisk, who, after being named the monster ambassador, was probably one of the few people who understood what Muffet felt like. The spider princess took a hit of her cigar before blowing the smoke out around her. She would visit the underground more often than she had been doing. She would start getting her work done much faster than she had been doing even if it meant she would exhaust herself. She couldn't keep spending so much time away from the underground, it felt like it was taking a physical toll on her the more time she spent away from her home.

"Hime?" a voice said from behind her.

Muffet turned to see one of her spiders was standing behind her with a shy look on it's face.

"We were wondering if you'd sing for us. It's almost time for bed and we'd like a lullaby." the spider said, seeming very nervous about the request.

"Well I seem to remember that you're all old enough to not need a lullaby before bed." Muffet said, putting her hands on her hips, a small smile on her lips.

"W-Well… We… Um…." The spider said, looking quite upset.

Muffet gave her spider a motherly smile before scooping the creature up into her arms and holding it in her arms.

"Of course I'll sing for you. My babies need to sleep." She said, carrying the silently cheering spider to the resting web.

As she set the spider on it's web, Muffet turned and picked up a guitar before sitting and playing the first note.

 _Hold me close and hold me fast_

 _The magic spell you cast_

 _This is la vie en rose_

 _When you kiss me heaven sighs_

 _And tho I close my eyes_

 _I see la vie en rose_

 _When you press me to your heart_

 _I'm in a world apart_

 _A world where roses bloom_

 _And when you speak... Angels sing from above_

 _Everyday words seem... To turn into love songs_

 _Give your heart and soul to me_

 _And life will always be_

 _La vie en rose_

As she finished, Muffet smiled and looked around at all her babies sleeping soundly in her webs. This was another thing she missed about living in the underground. All the spiders on the surface acted as if she was the one who needed to be taken care of when the ones down in the underground acted like she was the one taking care of them. She missed all of her spiders asking for lullaby's before bed. She missed being treated like their mother. Of course, she wasn't but it was still a nice thought.

The next few days returned their usual activities. Making baked goods. Setting up stands to sell them. Making those few monsters who couldn't resist spending a pretty penny for their goods. Then, just because Muffet was there for a few days, they'd have a huge feast and then the night would end with Muffet singing them a lullaby and then going to bed herself.

The final day brought tears to everyone's eyes as their spider princess had to leave and return to the surface. Muffet would even admit she had shed a few tears when she was walking out of the underground through the tunnel.

As she reached the surface, she found the skelebrothers as well as the royal family waiting for her. Drained from exhaustion and sadness, the spider princess practically launched herself into Frisk's awaiting arms and passed out, not caring about the slight protectiveness that both Sans and Asriel's eyes.

When Muffet woke back up, she found herself laying in a soft bed with blue sheets. She sighed as she looked out at the sun peeking through the window to the bedroom she found herself in.

"Oh, good morning. I was bringing you breakfast. I didn't expect you to be awake already." Toriel said, smiling as she handed the spider princess a plate with a spider doughnut and a glass of spider cider.

The goat monster chuckled at the surprised look in the spiders eyes.

"Sometimes, I'll go visit your bakery in the underground and make sure your spiders are doing alright. I assume they were quite upset when you left. The poor dears. I believe Asriel would have something to help you communicate with them more. The boy knows a lot about electronics since he came to the surface. He might be able to help you get something to talk to them more often. Asgore offered to pay for it as well."

Muffet was speechless before the goat monster laughed again and told her that everyone was already awake and she was free to come out when she was ready.

When Muffet did come out, she instantly went to where Frisk and Asriel were sitting together on the couch and sat between them, asking Asriel about how she could contact her spiders more often.

"Oh, I do that all the time. Me and Frisk both have Ipads (not sponsored), they have this function on them called Facetime where it uses the camera to show the face of whoever you're talking to and they can see your face as well." Asriel rambled as he showed Muffet all of the functions of his ipad while Frisk just laughed silently to themself.

After a day of setting up her facetime, asking Toriel to send an ipad to the underground with Asriel, who could teach them, and talking to Frisk about how stressed she was, Muffet decided it was time for her to go back to the manor.

"Asgore?" the spider princess asked. "Would you happen to have a cannon I could use?"

"Oh no you don't, young lady." Toriel cut off her husband as she walked over to the spider princess. "You may be able to do that at your manor, but I am not letting you shoot yourself out of a cannon. There are children in this town and they may try that very same thing. We have called a car for you and you are taking that."

Muffet only nodded, knowing there was no way to get her way when it came to Toriel's 'Mother mode'.

Taking the car home was a lot more time consuming than her cannon but Frisk had decided to come along to keep her company so it wasn't all bad.

Muffet was just happy she had her best friend to help her for a few days at the manor before she was left to control everything. She was also happy as soon as she got home and got a message from Asriel that the ipad in the underground was all ready to go, which lead to Muffet being able to sing another lullaby to her spiders despite being miles away.

 **There you go, Barbacar! Your story is done and I hope you like it! And again, if anyone else wants a oneshot written for them, I'd love to since I'm a little stuck on my other stories at the moment.**


End file.
